Familial Ties
by poisonedship
Summary: Adam couldn't be happier to see his brother, Michael, but Kono has her reservations. Based on spoilers for an upcoming episode. Established Adam/Kono.


She receives the call for a case at the pleasant time of 9am from Steve. Its better than 6, but not as good as never on a potential day off. Over time, he has become better at informing her about cases first thing in the morning, even throwing in some of his dry humour and promises of coffee and/or treats for waking her up early. The best part is that she knows the latter is only for her. She always knew she was the boss' favourite.

Rushing to get ready, she doesn't question the fact that she's alone in her boyfriend's bedroom until she is picking up her badge and strapping on her gun. She vaguely remembers Adam getting a phone call and leaving soon after, telling her to go back to sleep because it was early. He might have said he'd explain later but she couldn't say for sure.

So when Kono enters the living area, she is shocked to find someone sitting on the couch that she didn't recognise. This part of the house was private to only invited guests of Adam, and by extension, her. By the process of elimination, she guesses he is the reason why Adam had left.

The stranger doesn't say anything, but she notices the way his eyes take her in, lingering on her waist where her Five-0 badge was displayed proudly along with her gun. She returns the favour but much subtly, taking in the man's simple black attire and the tattoos that where on show from his short sleeved shirt. There was about them, and him, but she couldn't place it.

Before Kono can speak up, the man she had been looking for enters, talking to one of the Yakuza henchmen in low tones before sending him away to do as he had asked.

"Kono, I was just about to come find you." Adam says with a smile and walks over towards them, but heading more to the other man. She's somewhat grateful because the last thing wanted was for her to bring it up. The man stands up when Adam stops almost midway between them. "This is Michael, my brother."

Kono blinks quietly for a moment because though she doesn't know everything about him, there was one thing that stuck out to her about the previously absent Noshimuri brother. "I thought your brother was in jail." she tells him in confusion.

The smile on Adam's face falters at her statement, obviously having expected a different reaction to the events. But from what she had been told about Michael, and what she had read in the case file she had looked up one day, she wasn't that keen to have a man like him back in Adam's life. Not when everything was finally going so well and finally looking up. She still got the tense questions of how things with him were from Chin and the other two, but they had laid back on the gentle warning and worrying about their relationship.

"I was." Michael replies, his features neutral with a hint of a smile gracing his features. Stepping closer to his brother, she sees their similarity easily. The same eyes, hair, cheekbones and mouth. "I got out this morning. After 15 years."

"That's a long time." she adds in a more casual tone, swapping glances with Adam, who silently questions her why she was behaving this way. Sighing, and seeing how much this meant to him and how happy he was about it, she puts on a small smile and let her defenses go for the moment. "I should go, we have a case. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'll walk you out." Adam replies and she nods, turning and exiting the room, knowing he'll follow.

They don't speak until they're in the foyer, but she can feel his presence right behind her.

"What was that?" he asks in tense casualness as they pass through the front doors.

"What was what?" Kono replies, walking towards the driveway where her car is parked.

"Kono." Adam says warning and she stops to turn and face him so he stops too.

"I know you're happy to have your brother back, but don't you think it was a bit fast?" she explains as diplomatically as she can. Adam chuckles dryly.

"Its been 15 years. You said it yourself that that's a long time." he reminds her.

Kono shakes her head to show that's not what she meant. "There was no warning or talk about it, Adam. I would have at least heard something and I'm sure you would have too. Its so sudden."

"What are you trying to say, Kono? That there's something going on here?" he asks in disbelief.

Kono shrugs and looked away and then back at him. "I don't know. Maybe. Look, I know you're happy to have Michael back-"

"Of course I am." Adam interrupts harshly making her sigh and nod at his defensive statement.

"I know, but I don't trust him -this- yet. Let me look into it, ok?" she asks him even though she was planning on doing it regardless of his reply. When he doesn't say anything, she reaches out to capture his forearm and step closer to him. "I don't want to see you get caught up in something that you don't want to. Not after everything you've done." she says softly, referring to all the hard work that he has done to help make his business clean and keep the Yakuza out of trouble.

"I believe him." he tells her, meeting her eyes with a look akin to pleading with her.

"I know you do. I just don't want to see you get hurt, either." she says and grabs onto his other arm with her other hand and squeezes them gently when she apologises. "I'm sorry."

Adam sighs and she feels his fingers skim her waist through her top. "Its ok. I get it." he reassures her, looking less angry than before but not as happy as he had been when he had first seen her that morning. She wishes she could change that and the way she feels and thinks about Michael, but she can't as much as Adam can't stop believing in his brother.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later?" she says, stepping in closer to press her lips to his gently.

"Yeah. Be safe." he replies softly when she pulls away and lets go of him. She nods and offers him a smile that he returns before turning and walking to her car. Adam stays where he is and she can see him standing in her rear view mirror as she drives off.

* * *

_A/N: this is fic 1 of 3 that I have in mind to write. This chapter is just the beginning and I'll carry it on if you are interested, so leave a comment and let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: not mine._


End file.
